


Marshmallows

by foursword



Series: Anika & Our Love [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass Sniffing, Ass to Mouth, Butt Slapping, Butts, Desi Character, Dirty Talk, Enemas, F/F, Face farting, Farting, Female Character of Color, Food Sex, Grinding, Gross, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Lesbian Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Smut, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursword/pseuds/foursword
Summary: Anika and Evelyn have really messy sex.This one is quite ‘gross’ at points (with no scat), so if you’re not interested, just don’t read it.
Relationships: Anika/Evelyn, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Anika & Our Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Marshmallows

Last week I had Anika round for a sleepover at my place. We got really cosy together, watching a film under a blanket, making hot chocolate with marshmallows on top, spending the whole time in our pyjamas and just relaxing ourselves, spending most of the time with our bodies gently leaning against one another. After the film had ended, we sat and flicked through a bunch of TV shows. I had my head on Ani’s shoulder, and her arm was around me as she played with my hair. I was staring lazily at the TV, but my hand was gently stroking Ani’s thigh, which was warmly wrapped up in her grey pyjama trousers.

“Kiss me, please,” I said, and Ani breathed deeply, took my head in her hands, and kissed me once on each cheek, and then placed her warm lips on mine. I sucked on them, and then let her tongue slide inside of me, twist around my tongue, and lick the roof of my mouth. I moaned, quietly and contentedly.

“Like that?” Ani said, pulling her face away. I smiled and giggled, and nuzzled my head into her chest. My face was rested softly against her breasts, and I could hear her steady heartbeat. Ani’s hand found its way back into my hair, while she stroked her other hand over my back, sending little shivers down my body. I wanted to see if she was in the same mood as me, so — with my face still in her warm chest — I reached for her hand on my back, and slowly moved it down towards my butt. After this, I sensed that Anika was smiling a little; she squeezed my ass cheek and gave it a little playful slap, which was muted by my soft pyjamas.

For a few more minutes, we remained like this: I listened to Ani’s heart while she absentmindedly played with my ass. But after a while, things started to get a little more intimate...

With one hand, Anika slipped my pyjamas over my hips and down my legs, so that my ass was completely on display. She placed her fingers on my lips and, as I opened my eyes, I took them into my mouth and sucked, getting them nice and wet. Ani kissed me on the top of my head, and placed her fingers between my cheeks, resting lightly on my asshole.

“Do you feel ready?” she asked.  
“Mhmm,” I replied happily, and then sighed with relief as Ani slid two fingers deep inside of me.  
“Good girl,” she said. “You’re so tight for me, Evelyn.”

I snuggled into her more, feeling the warmth of her body against mine, then lifted my head from her chest. Ani’s fingers slipped back out of my asshole, and she looked at me, holding my ass lovingly. 

“Let’s undress,” I said, and Anika smiled. I helped her lift the t-shirt over her shoulders, and let her gorgeous breasts flop out. I was desperate to take them into my hands, but first I pulled my top off, then took my trousers off from where they were left below my knees. Ani shuffled her butt side to side as she pulled her trousers down, and I noticed a little wetness already on her pussy. I stared at it, in awe.

“Go on,” she said. “You can lick me.”

Eagerly, I laid my face between her warm thighs, and set to work hungrily licking at her clit. I slid my hands underneath her, holding onto her thick brown ass and lifting her up so that I could eat her out from the perfect angle. 

“Fff-fuck,” Ani moaned, and I excitedly slipped my tongue inside her pussy, feeling around inside her as I sucked on her lips. My penis was fully erect beneath me, and I started to grind it steadily into the mattress, jerking myself off.

I was feasting on Anika’s pussy for ages; time just dissolved as I got lost in her body. Eventually, once she was dripping wet and I could feel the sweat of her thighs on either side of my face, I lifted my head to kiss her tummy, suck on each of her perfect breasts, and then lovingly kiss her lips. As I did this, Ani slipped her hand between our bodies and reached for my dick; she started to stroke it slowly, and I whimpered with pleasure. I held her body and flipped us around, so that she lay on top of me and my dick was pressed down beneath her wet pussy.

“Fuck me, Ani,” I whispered, our eyes locked onto one another, and she started to grind on me, letting my cock slide between her labia. We both moaned at the same time, and giggled happily. My hands caressed her shoulders, her arms, her back, and grabbed firmly at her ass.

“Ooh!” she said, a little surprised. I was being firmer with my hands than she was used to, and my hips were thrusting up so that I could really feel her fucking me. I don’t know what to say... she makes me really horny; that’s it, I guess.

I slid a finger between Ani’s asscheeks, which had been glazed with a thin layer of sweat. I felt the soft little hairs, and the wrinkles of her tight asshole, and then I brought my finger to my face. I took a long, deep sniff, inhaling the gorgeous scent of my girl’s dirty ass, and then I sucked on it slowly, as she watched with a lewd expression on her face.

“Would you like to taste it?” she asked, and I replied, smiling, with a little nod. Ani shuffled off of me, and lay down on the bed. As she fell into position, her ass jiggled from side to side.

I was hungry for her, so I took no time to delay: first, with my hands rubbing on her back, I kissed her gorgeous butt and sniffed right in the middle of her crack. Then, lovingly and gently, I prised her cheeks apart and put my nose fight up to her puckered asshole, and took a long, hard sniff of it.

“Smells good?” Ani asked, and I giggled. “... so delicious,” was all I could say in response; I licked crazily at her hole, tasting its sharp, filthy flavour. We’d been lazing around for the whole afternoon and evening, and a slimy, smelly sweat had built up perfectly around her asshole. I wanted to lick it all up, to show that I loved Anika so much that even the most dirty, depraved part of her was beautiful and delicious to me. For a moment, I came up for air and looked at the feast before my eyes: her two gorgeous, plump cheeks, ready to be kissed and squeezed and sucked. As she shook her hips a little, in between her asscheeks I saw the darker skin and the little patch of dirty hair that encircled her little asshole. To taste it once again, I held Ani’s cheeks apart and gently licked up her crack, starting from her pussy and finishing at her smelly asshole. I heard her moan, just a little, and I playfully spanked her, making her sweaty cheeks wobble up against my face.

“Thank you baby,” she said. “Clean up my ass for me, please.” Ani’s asshole tasted just as perfect as it always did: completely filthy, and both musky and sharp. Gently, after dribbling onto it, I slid my tongue deep into her. Anika whimpered. Now, my face was even closer, completely buried between her asscheeks, so I kept sniffing like crazy. This was our time to completely unleash ourselves, and I wanted to spend it completely overwhelming my senses with her body. I was in my zone: basically lying down completely, with my face cushioned on Ani’s warm, squishy, round butt, which i was desperately smelling and tasting. In a weird way... this was heaven.

“Can you fart for me, baby?” I asked sheepishly.  
“Mhm,” was the reply. I could tell she was straining her body a bit, and she even let out a quiet groan on accident. Fairly quickly though, with my lips positioned right on her asshole, —

_Sprrrrrffftt-pfrrt-pfrrrrrrrrttt!_

A long, strained fart bubbled out of Ani’s tight asshole, and I licked it up quickly. Her hole had opened up just a little, and I licked around the rim, tasting the filth and showing her how much I worshipped her ass. I was so horny I was barely thinking straight, and I spat into my mouth and squirted it into her hole, hoping to swallow it up with another fart.

Meanwhile, Ani was groaning again and wriggling around, making adorable little noises as she tried to communicate with her body. Then, as I lifted my head for air—

_Bbpprrrrrrrrrffffvvttt!!!_

With a moan of relief, Ani let out a wet fart that she had clearly had to push out of herself. Her cheeks wobbled a tiny bit, and I saw a thin line — probably of my saliva — start to dribble towards her pussy from her asshole.

“Your ass is so messy now,” I said, kneeling by her and feeling my penis twitch with excitement. Ani giggled and pushed out another little fart, and I covered her butt in dozens of little kisses. Suddenly, she turned over, lying on her back, and took my face in her hands.

“Kiss me, Evelyn,” she whispered, and I complied. My mouth was wet with my own spit and her ass’s juices, and she licked it all up. Our mouths clasped together as I ran my hands through her messy hair, and she felt her way back down to my ass, which she pinched and grabbed.

We took a break for a few minutes, lying beside each other in one another’s arms, breathing gently and kissing over and over again. Sometimes, Ani would grab my ass cheek, spreading my ass, and I’d accidentally let out a soft, airy fart, making her giggle and kiss me on the cheek. Now that I was a bit more relaxed, my dick had gone soft, and when Ani noticed this, she shuffled down and took it in her mouth, letting it lie limp between her lips. She ran her tongue around it, and sucked to taste my precum.

Ani let my cock flop out of her mouth as it started to get hard again. She licked my hairless balls, kissed me on the tummy, and then lay back, spreading her legs and displaying her wet, hairy pussy. Without needing to be told, I went down and took a long breath in, taking in the scent of her vagina. I laid little kisses on her soft thighs, the pubes just above her pussy, and a dozen more times on her thighs. Then, I placed the tip of my tongue on her clit, incredibly lightly, and started to tease her with it. I took long, wet licks up her vulva, lapping up her wetness, and each time I would stop and suck on her throbbing clit, feeling her body tense and squirm with arousal. Grabbing hold of her thighs either side of my face, I started to lick faster, obsessing over the texture and taste of her gorgeous body, and Ani moaned loudly. Excitedly, I reached my hand up to feel her breasts, and let my finger draw circles around her nipple which, by now, was perky and firm. I went to go and suck on it, and let my hand take care of her pussy, slipping inside of her to wetten my fingers and then rubbing her clit, firm enough to make her tummy wobble a little.

“Baby....” Ani moaned, and kissed my hair as I was absorbed in sucking on her, feeling so horny but also so cared for, so nurtured by her love and her delicious body. In only a few moments, I felt her pussy almost spasm, and my hand was drenched as, for the first time, Anika actually squirted a little. She moaned wildly, and I whimpered with pleasure into her chest, kissing her with delight. I held my face just an inch above hers, smiling as she tried to kiss me, but lacked the strength in her moment of orgasm. With my hand soaked in her squirt, I rubbed it messily over her tummy and chest, covering her with her own wetness.

Ani sighed with pleasure and relief, and gently took my penis in her hand, idly stroking it. I moaned, and finally kissed her.

“I want to keep going,” she said. “And...” she hesitated, losing eye contact with me.  
“What?” I asked.  
“You know that marshmallow thing I joked about?” she said, and I nodded vaguely. “I know it was a joke,” she added, “but.... let’s see how it feels.”

I giggled, and kissed her once more. I knew what she was talking about; it was nothing we’d ever tried before. I walked off to the kitchen, completely naked, with my erection swinging side to side as I walked.

In a cupboard next to the hot chocolate powder, there was a big jar of marshmallows, about half full. I took two, three, four, in my hand, then gave up and just took the whole thing. I skipped back to the bedroom happily, and put the jar on the table beside my bed.

“How do you want to do this?” I asked Anika. She sat and thought for a second.  
“I guess I’ll go on the edge of the bed, with my legs in the air,” she said. “That’s how we can start, anyway.”

Like she said, Ani placed ass on the edge of the bed, and lay back with her legs spread. On the floor, I kneeled in front of her so that my face was confronted with her pussy, still dripping, and her puckered butthole.

“Ready?” I said, and she nodded. Taking a marshmallow, about twice the width of my thumb, I pressed it carefully inside of Ani’s ass, making sure to sink it in entirely without breaking it. Once it was deep enough inside, Ani’s hole closed up around it so that it disappeared completely. I gave her a kiss on her asscheek.

“How does it feel?” I asked. Ani moaned.  
“It feels good,” she said. “It feels nice and full... do you want to eat it from me?”  
“Mhm,” I replied. “Push it out, Ani.”

Ani spread her ass a little wider with her hands, and I could see that she was pushing hard on her asshole. It winked a little, and I saw the white of the marshmallow, but it didn’t seem to be coming out. Ani groaned, and kept pushing, until—

_Pfrrrrrrbbtt_

A slow, airy fart came out of her butt, filling my face once again with her stink. I laughed, and licked her asshole, which still tasted so delicious and filthy.

“Okay,” she said, “... I think it’s coming.” I lowered my face a little, and opened my mouth wide just below her hole. One more little spluttering fart came out, and then the marshmallow started to poke out of her asshole. With my mouth still wide open, I stuck my tongue out, ready to receive her dirty food. Ani’s tight hole spat and dribbled, and then stretched as the dirty marshmallow finally plopped into my mouth, followed by a drooling trail of spit dripping from Anika’s ass. I chewed the marshmallow, giggling, and Ani looked down at me.

“Good girl,” she said. “Swallow it for me, baby.”  
After a few more chews, I swallowed slowly, and let the filthy taste of Ani’s insides sink into me. I moaned lewdly, and saw her smile.

Without needing to be asked, I picked up another marshmallow, plump and white, and used it to wipe up the wetness around Ani’s juicy, raw butthole. Once I’d covered it fully, I squeezed it between my fingertips and started to push it inside. Ani whimpered, which I thought was really cute, and her asshole gaped for a second, like an open mouth. I pushed the marshmallow in deeper, and then it was swallowed up. Ani’s gape tightened again, its juices making little bubbles on the wrinkles of her hole.

“Eat my ass first,” Ani said, and I closed my eyes, took a long whiff of her ass — a mixture of dirt and sweetness — and then started to lick, occasionally flicking my tongue up towards her pussy. Anika moaned, and her asshole puckered beneath my tongue. I kissed her ass around the hole, sucking on her skin. Suddenly—

_Pfffffffffftt_

— an airy fart came loose from Ani, and I saw the white of the marshmallow start to peek out of her bulging asshole. Starting to stroke on my cock, I once again placed my tongue beneath her hole submissively.

Anika’s asshole stretched wide, and the marshmallow squeezed out, followed by a wet, spluttering fart. My penis twitched with excitement, and the wet marshmallow landed on my tongue, letting me taste the thick, sweet grool that had been forming inside of Ani’s gorgeous fat ass. Immediately, I started chewing, tearing the food in my mouth as I greedily smelled Anika’s asshole. 

Once my mouth was full with the filthy mixture of spit, foamy marshmallow, and the juices from Ani’s ass, an idea came to me. I gave her pussy an affectionate stroke, and then stuck three fingers into Ani’s loosened ass, widening her wet gape. After this, I placed my lips right up against her butthole, and pushed all the contents of my mouth inside of her, filling her butt with the disgusting, delicious mixture we’d created.

As I finished, I went to kiss Ani’s lips, with my dirty mouth. She smiled, and rolled her eyes at me playfully.

“What am I gonna do with this?” she said, featuring towards her ass. “How am I gonna make you come?”

Sheepishly, I explained my idea to her, and she was enthusiastic. I got back onto the bed, wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and relaxed, gently jerking myself off. Ani came closer to me and straddled over my tummy, so that her buttcheeks were just inches above my penis.

“Keep stroking, baby,” she said, and I gazed lovingly into her eyes as I masturbated. With my free hand, I caressed Ani’s face and breasts, lightly stroking her nipple. She kissed me, and leaned forward so that her boobs were pressed up against mine, and I started to stroke faster. After only a minute or two, I felt an intense sensation start to build inside of me.

“Oh, f-ffuck... Ani, I’m gonna... I’m gonna.. fuck,” I muttered. Ani sat up, and put her hands on her ass, spreading her cheeks.

“Are you ready to come for me?” she asked, and all I could do was moan. Immediately, her grip tightened on her buttcheeks, and—

_Spprrfffflllttt-brrrppp-sptfffftttt!!!_

The white, gooey liquid spat and spluttered out of Anika’s ass as she farted over and over again on my dick, which I was stroking crazily. My hand, balls, and cock were covered in her ass’s sticky mess, and she kept farting loudly, with a focused and intense look on her face. In an instant, my body was overcome with heat, and three long ropes of cum rushed out of me and fell onto my chest and face, as my eyes rolled back in complete ecstasy.

Anika sat her ass down on my softening penis, and slid around a little in the mess we’d made. She leaned closer to me — close enough for a kiss — and just smiled.

“You’re fucking crazy. We’re crazy,” she said.

I said nothing, and kissed her, breathlessly.


End file.
